Sasuke tiene un pequeño secreto
by Sawara Emily A.K
Summary: Sasuke tiene un pequeño secreto que no esta dispuesto a contar hasta consumar su "venganza". Es un pequeño secreto que involucra a Naruto. Two-shot Yaoi posible M-preg
1. El problema de ser uke

_**Bueno, aquí les traigo una más de las ideas que no me dejaban dormir, sencillo según yo… pero creo que bastante divertido, ustedes dirán.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, lo cual los hace saltar de alegría, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Espero que les guste…**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

¿Terapia de pareja?

-¡Me niego!-

Fue la simple respuesta que le dio Sasuke a la "descabellada" proposición del rubio para después encerrarse en su habitación.

Y diez minutos después ahí se encontraba él tocando insistentemente, llamándole por todos los nombres cariñosos que se le ocurrían, gritándole, implorándole por que le abriera.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Sasu-chan! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Por eso es que debemos ir! –

El tiempo transcurría y el azabache no daba señal alguna de vida. Suspiró.

Resignado se dejó caer sobre la puerta deslizándose hasta el suelo. Sabía que la batalla estaba perdida desde el momento en que el impasible Uchiha había abandonado estoicamente la mesa en que cenaban. Tal vez había sido una mala elección, en otro momento pudo haber reaccionado diferente, pero ya ni modo no podía retroceder en el tiempo y volverlo a intentar.

Era verdad que las cosas se estaba estabilizando y mejorando en muchos sentidos, pero sólo quería estar seguro.

No lo podían culpar, era difícil, ya estaba desacostumbrado a estar demasiado tiempo en soledad, y es que después de pasar incontables noches en casa de Naruto sin previo aviso el Uchiha sencillamente había dejado de ir hacía dos meses, y como era de esperarse el azabache no ofreció excusa alguna o replicó de alguna manera, así que se Naruto se había visto obligado a irle a buscar hasta su casa. En cierta forma era justo el pequeño cambalache y no estaría asustado de no ser por lo que sucedió más tarde.

De igual manera que su desaparición nocturna Sasuke repentinamente un día dejó de asistir a sus encuentros de práctica rutinarios. Esa fue la segunda alerta, aunque esa vez Sasuke se escudó con el pretexto de que tenía asuntos que atender asignados por la Hokage.

No lo quería perder, eso era todo su problema ¿Y si Sasuke ya no le quería y por eso lo estaba evitando? ¿Si lo que estaba planeando era dejarlo?

Ese era su mayor temor, ya le bastaba con haberlo experimentado una vez.

Suspiró cansado y abatido antes de levantarse del piso y sacudirse para irse a su habitación asignada dentro del complejo Uchiha, necesitaba descansar y retomar ánimos, mañana sería otro día.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Sasu, ¿podrías reconsiderarlo?-

Insistía el rubio aún con la propuesta de la semana anterior, permanecía recostado en la enorme cama del azabache con sus enormes y fulgurante ojos llenos de determinación.

-Ya te dije que no, dobe.

Era fatigante, Sasuke intentaba ser conciliador, la situación era delicada, no podían simplemente salir a la calle y decir que eran pareja o estarían en graves aprietos, pero ya sabía que hacérselo ver al testarudo de Naruto sería difícil.

-¿Por qué?- Con toda su inocencia, bien conservada hasta ese momento, lo volvía a pedir. No dejaría el tema hasta obtener lo que quería.

-Todos en la aldea nos conocen, es estúpido…

El azabache fue directo al grano por que con Naruto de nada servirían los rodeos, sólo motivarían su necia impertinencia.

-¿Y si vamos a otra aldea?- fue la nueva proposición.

¿Qué Naruto no conocía el sentido común y lo que era darse por vencido? La situación le estaba cansando.

-Ah, claro… -menciono con sarcasmo- y ¿Qué planeas? ¿Hacer el oiroke para que pasemos por una pareja común y corriente?

Por momentos Naruto pareció meditarlo, a veces podía ser un cabezota obstinado que no veía los errores de sus planes, no, a veces no… era así siempre.

-No es mala idea… ¡Eres un genio Sasuke!- fue su resolución.

Sasuke quería darse de topes con la pared o darle un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto para ver si así se le acomodaban las ideas.

-No Naruto, las cosas están bien, no necesitamos de un estúpido que nos diga que hacer.

Le quedaban pocas alternativas para hacerle desistir y francamente no estaba de humor, si continuaba la poca reconciliación que habían alcanzado se iría por la coladera.

-¿Pero que te pasa Sasu?- Naruto estaba preocupado por su pareja, muchos cambios en un lapso muy corto de tiempo.

-Nada.- respondió con un suspiro antes de meterse a bañar.

Con esa sentencia la "brillante" idea del Uzumaki se vio relegada al olvido, tendría que confiar en la palabra de su pareja quisiera o no.

Por su parte se quedaría más rato en la cama, no quería levantarse… lo hacía por complacer los caprichos de Sasuke de vez encunado pero para nada le gustaba ser el uke, la mañana siguiente siempre era complicada.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Dos semanas después…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Cuando esa mañana se había levantado sintiendo unas terribles nauseas que le hicieron salir corriendo de inmediato al baño y abandonar su cálido lecho Naruto supo que algo había raro en él…

Los últimos días se había sentido extraño, nauseas, mareos, antojos y unas enormes ganas por manosear a su pareja se habían estado haciendo presentes desde hacía un rato, pero no había querido mencionar una sola palabra por no preocupar a nadie, seguramente había comido algo en mal estado y en unos días más sus malestares serían historia aunque Tsunade insistía en que se hiciera una revisión.

Todo estaba bien, él aguantaría, pero ese día no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando un ANBU les había interrumpido en plena sesión de entrenamiento solicitando la presencia del Uchiha en el despacho de la Godaime por un asunto de vital importancia. Pero esa sensación se acrecentó cuando pasaron las horas encerrados ahí dentro y justo ahora esa incertidumbre no tenía comparación, al haber visto salir a Sasuke del lugar con un papel entre manos el cual leía atentamente restándole atención al resto del mundo, con una extraña sonrisa mal disimulada en su rostro la cual le daba "mala espina" y le producía un escalofría erizándole los cabellos de la nuca.

Presentía que algo andaba mal, que algo malo sucedería, y ese algo se hacía inminente conforme avanzaban los pasos del azabache en su dirección, Sasuke levantó la vista y ampliando su ya macabra sonrisa, que junto a la tétrica aura que se cargaba asemejaba al ser más sardónico que pudo haber concebido su imaginación.

Sus pies reaccionaban mejor que él, haciéndole retroceder lenta y sigilosamente. Pero las zancadas del Uchiha previendo su escape se hicieron más amplias, abarcando mayor terreno, retirándole al rubio toda posibilidad de huida.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, preparándose para recibir un duro golpe con toda fuerza del azabache, pero nunca llegó. En su lugar le tomaron por la muñeca y comenzaron a arrastrarle por el pasillo, justo después de haber depositado un beso tan fugaz que de no ser por la calidez que aún percibía en sus labios juraría que aquello no había pasado. Sasu rarísima vez era tan cariñoso, al menos en público. Algo muy importante debía haber sucedido ahí dentro.

Cuando pudo recuperarse de su trance y conmoción ya se hallaban dentro de su pequeño departamento, recostado cómodamente en la sencilla cama y con un tazón de ramen en su regazo. Sasuke estaba actuando muy raro últimamente, pero ahora si era seguro que se le había jodido algo en la cabeza…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Un mes antes…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Maldiciones…- vociferaba un malhumorado Uchiha desparramado en su cama revolcándose inquieto sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba cansado, los párpados le pesaban y tenía los ojos irritados. Por más que contaba ovejas, y por más que cambiaba de posición no podía. Las cobijas ya cubrían más suelo que Sasuke y a pesar de que hacía mucho frío en cuanto se tapaba con ellas empezaba a sudar a mares.

Volvió a girarse al costado contrario en que estaba, topándose de frente con el pacífico rostro canela de su querido rubio… y no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecirlo, despotricar e insultarle de todas las formas que conocía entre dientes por que el muy dobe SI estaba dormido, profundamente perdido desde hacía rato…

¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Qué le hacía falta? ¿Qué estaba demás?

No dejaba de preguntarse eso y más, frunciendo el seño al tiempo en que se acomodaba junto al tibio cuerpo desnudo de su amante, excelente sustituto de frazadas.

Recopilando.

Una tarde de extenuante entrenamiento justo después de haber pasado una mañana cumpliendo unas cuentas mediocres y deplorables misiones que seguramente la hokage les había asignado para fastidiarles. Después regresó a su casa para darse un baño, y como ya era noche, tomó un vaso de leche antes de irse a acostar dejando como de costumbre su ventana sin seguro. Se había acurrucado de costado contemplando el cielo nocturno a través del ventanal, ya quería dormir, y por poco se había dejado vencer por el cansancio cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

El rubio se disculpó por su retraso, diciendo que Iruka le había invitado a cenar y pasando rápidamente por la habitación como si fuera el dueño llegó hasta el baño para quitarse todo el sudor de encima.

Para cuando Naruto salió de bañarse Sasuke sonrió ladinamente con prepotencia, olvidando el por que le iba a decir al rubio que regresara a dormir a su casa al ver el perfecto cuadro frente a él, es que el Uzumaki y ese torneado cuerpo, esa piel bronceada, es pantalón grande que fungía como pijama y que seguramente no tendría nada abajo, ese cabello mojado que aún escurría y la cara inocente con rasgos zorrunos le había hecho perder las riendas…

Naruto era endemoniadamente sexy, su perdición y su debilidad… una de las tantas razones que les había orillado a terminar de esa forma, como amantes secretos, sólo amantes.

Era la cruel realidad, mantenían una relación oculta donde Naruto tenía que pernoctar en la casa del Uchiha a escondidas, por que desgraciadamente las personas de la aldea no verían bien su relación. Eran en primera dos chicos, el mismo sexo… especialmente uno era un ex traidor y el otro era el portador del arma más peligrosa, el contenedor del kiuubi. Una peligrosa combinación.

Lo tomaban como un entretenido juego, encubrir su relación en un pacto silencioso por que ninguno quería que el otro sufriera más de lo que ya había vivido, teniendo una vida de ser señalado despectivamente, así que era por el bien de ambos, así llevaban ya casi seis meses, y desde hacía tres las noches tenían más de una finalidad. Y esa… no había sido una excepción, al igual que muchas otras esa noche Sasuke se había entregado al Uzumaki…

Después de que hicieran el amor y llegaran al clímax de inmediato el rubio se dejó caer como una tabla a dormir, pero era el azabache quien ahora sufría las consecuencias…

-Usuratonkachi…-bufó y gruñó dándole la espalda al rubio, volviendo a sus infructuosos intentos de encontrar el descanso. Lo más probable era que el dobe le hubiera espantado el sueño con su llegada…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Teme… ¿Estas bien? Te vez más pálido que de costumbre…-

¡¿Qué si estaba bien?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Que desvergonzado era ese zorro atreviéndose a preguntar viéndole las marcadas ojeras que se cargaba. No había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la madrugada por su culpa.

Estaban en una granja cercana a la aldea cumpliendo con sencillas tareas de gennin al lado de Kakashi, Sakura y su molesto clon mal logrado, el azabache se tambaleaba graciosamente sin poder mantenerse muy bien en pie... Así que por su salud le dejaron a la sombra de un árbol mientras los demás se preocupaban por su trabajo, no fuera a ser que por alguna distracción terminara haciéndose daño a él o peor aún a ellos…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Tiempo "actual"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

De acuerdo, algo no andaba bien. ¿Qué hacía en su casa envuelto en una cobija, con un bote de helado viendo una película rosa?

Seguramente tendría fiebre y le hacía alucinar o la falta de reposo ya que toda la semana no había podido dormir bien, pero comprobó que su frente estaba en una perfecta temperatura, estaba débil eso era seguro, ya que durante algunos entrenamientos caía desfallecido en pleno combate pero no era de preocuparse ¿O si?.

Apagó la televisión, dejó el casi vacío empaque de helado junto a esta última y subió a su habitación a recostarse, le hacía falta.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Pudo haberlo sospechado antes, no por nada sus dotes de razonamiento era siempre alabados. Podría haber sido la negación, quererse resistir a ver la verdad, pero desde aquella vez en que regresaban a la aldea y marchaban al despacho de la hokage fue imposible seguir jugando a cerrar los ojos.

Esa ocasión su trayecto había sido interrumpido cuando en una de las calles por donde pasaban se encontraron con un gran tumulto que impedía el paso, sin poder hacer a un lado su curiosidad todo el equipo se acercó lo más que pudo en busca del meollo del asunto.

En el centro de aquella multitud había un chounin besando fervientemente a una chica mientras el público les aplaudía, sin entender a que se debía dichosa algarabía Kakashi le preguntó a una viejita que parecía haber presenciado todo el espectáculo.

La anciana, gustosa y con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, les contó una historia muy al estilo de Romeo y Julieta pero con un final feliz sobre aquellos chicos que no se separaban.

Sasuke durante la trágica narración sitió como sus ojos se iban tornado cristalinos y acuosos, y justo al terminar el relato salió corriendo a toda velocidad completamente perturbado, Naruto le miró extrañamente durante todo el relato y salió tras el azabache. Sakura lo había visto todo.

Sasuke no dejaba de preguntarse durante su carrera por que él y Naruto no podían estar como esa pareja.

Bueno, Naruto no era de las personas románticas, pero besarse en público a mitad de la calle al final de una dura batalla como aquella pareja sería… lindo. Ellos se la pasaban fastidiándose con insultos y moliéndose a golpes para poder mantener el contacto a la luz de día y defender las apariencias.

La persecución dio fin en el pequeño departamento de Naruto, había estado más cerca, y una vez encerrados Sasuke le contó entre sollozos al rubio el coraje y la tristeza nacidos por aquella escena. Francamente Naruto tenía razón, ¿desde cuando era tan importante para él? ¿Por qué nunca antes se lo había mencionado? El kitsune estaba completamente seguro, hasta antes de ese momento, de que ambos disfrutaban de esa rara combinación de amigos-rivales-amantes.

Un segundo después le gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones al rubio que era un papanatas y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta y se defendiera del insulto lo sacó de su casa y le cerró la puerta en las narices sin explicación alguna puesto que le había enfadado que Naruto tuviera razón.

Los golpes y alaridos del Uzumaki pidiéndole que le dejara entrar se habían escuchado a kilómetros a la redonda, y casi le rompen los tímpanos a una pelirosa que les había seguido y había presenciado todo en primera fila.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sasuke se estaba reprendiendo a si mismo, aquel arranque fuera de lo normal le había costado caro, debió pensar con anterioridad que las cosas estaban mal últimamente y no estaría en casa de Sakura en este momento con todas las gamas de rojo en su rostro, enteramente avergonzado… la chica lo sabía… ¡Sabía que era pareja! Por sus malditos desplantes.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun yo guardaré el secreto.- le había dicho la chica guiñándole el ojo como gesto de complicidad.

No estaba seguro de cómo actuar, se dejó caer sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa para decir en voz baja (tratando de mantener lo poco que quedaba de su altivez e impasibilidad).

-¿De… desde cuando lo sabes…?-

-¿Recuerdas el camino de regreso en la misión del té?

-Hmmp- fue su hosca afirmación, el moreno bufó como asentimiento, ¿qué tenía que ver con lo que le había preguntado?

La chica sonrió complacida dándole un sorbo más a su té.

-Cuando veníamos en la carreta te acurrucaste en el hombro de Naruto y él pasó su brazo por detrás de ti y te rodeó por la cintura para acercarte más a él y que estuvieras más cómodo, se me hizo fuera de lo normal, y luego esa tarde, cuando estábamos de regreso en la aldea y nos encontramos a la pareja de novios y ustedes salieron corriendo… me preocuparon y los seguí, es difícil saber como es que la aldea no se ha enterado después de eso…

El azabache hervía, no sabía a quien debía dirigir su enojo, a él mismo por descuidado impulsivo, al rubio por dobe retrasado o la pelirosa por metiche perspicaz. Al menos eso significaba que la chica tenía poco más de un semana de saberlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Un mes?-

Ni siquiera te acercas… fue su primer pensamiento, la cuestión le cayó de variedad. Iban para los seis meses y ¿Hasta ahora se daba cuenta?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Contraatacó el Uchiha atreviéndose a indagar en las observaciones chica, ¿Qué tanto había cambiado como para poner en riesgo su romance oculto? Era mejor evitar futuros descuidos.

-Es que has estado… raro, desde hace un mes diría yo…

El azabache reflexionó un poco, se levantó de sus brazos y enarco una ceja ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Cómo raro?- preguntó incrédulo.

La siguiente contestación de la chica tomó algunos minutos, como si la estuviera pensando demasiado…

-Tu presencia es más liviana… y tus ojos tienen un brillo particular, se ven muy… vivos… es más, te vez más guapo que antes.

-Deja de alucinar, Sakura.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, metió las manos en sus bolsillos e hizo un ademán de despedida con la cabeza mientras se retiraba dejando sola a una chica muy sonriente, después de todo las observaciones de la chica no le servirían para encubrirse.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Sasuke, ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya vas a salir?-

El mencionado tenía medio hora en el baño mirando la coladera del lavabo… y nuevamente el culpable de todo era Naruto, el rubio le había invitado (casi obligado) a ir con él a comer al Ichiraku, a él no le gustaba el ramen y no importaba cuantas veces Naruto se lo recalcara, no era un buen alimento.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Generalmente terminaba accediendo a las súplicas del rubio y terminaba acompañándolo, y una vez en el restaurante él ahí se quedaba, sentado a su lado contemplando como el rubio arrasaba con esos escuetos fideos… pero ahora había sido diferente.

Habían llegado, se sentaron, el rubio ordenó y él cerró los ojos y se recargó sobre su brazo a pensar en lo que Naruto terminaba… hasta ahí todo fue igual que siempre. Estaba en lo suyo cuando ese olor le hizo empezar a salivar más de la cuenta… y lo siguiente que recordaba (o que había visto además de fideos) era el rostro pasmado de la impresión del Uzumaki, con los ojos desencajadamente abiertos y una pila de platos que le harían digna competencia al Akimichi…

Había devorado fideos con un apetito insaciable hasta que pasó lo inevitable y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño del establecimiento a devolver el malsano contenido de su pobre y delicado estómago.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Sasuke-kun, necesito un favor" Habían sido las palabras suplicantes de la pelirosa, las cuales se vio obligado a no renegar puesto que la chica había estado cumpliendo con su palabra de guardar el secreto e incluso los ayudaba tapándoles durante uno que otro desliz. Pero cuando había aceptado ni en el rincón mas remoto de su imaginación había concebido que la chica lo pondría en una situación tan vergonzosa.

-No-

Respondió tajante cuando la chica luchaba por empujarle hacia el baño, cruzándose de brazos signo de contundente negación, con la caja que le había dado la chica en la mano.

-¡No! ¿Estás loca o qué te pasa Sakura?- Volvía a negar, levantando la voz.

-Va mos Sasuke-kun, por… favor- dificultosamente imploraba la chica haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por meterlo dentro del baño-es que me da… miedo.

La situación estaba así:

Sakura se había conseguido pareja, al azabache no le había impresionado el hecho de que al final terminara con su copia defectuosa, ni tampoco era asunto de su incumbencia que la chica no fuera virgen, por dios, tenían veintitrés años… lo que se le hacía ridículo e inverosímil era que la chica le pidiera que probara su estúpida prueba de embarazo so pretexto de que un hombre no podía quedar encinta y es que los rumores que la chica había escuchado eran que esas cosas daban positivo aun siendo virgen…

-Por favor Sasuke-kun- volvía a suplicar, desistiendo del jaloneo, haciendo que un tic apareciera en el ojo del enfadado y molesto moreno.

-No puedo creer que seas aprendiz de médico… Si tanto quieres que alguien la pruebe ve y dile a mi copia barata que lo haga él.

-No, él no. Ha estado muchas veces conmigo y puede que mis hormonas efecto sobre él, tu nunca has estado con una chica…

-Por dios, esto es ridículo!

-Hazlo y te diré como convencer a Naruto de que te deje de manosear en público…

Aunque el tic aun seguía presente y parecía haberse incrementado una ligera y ladina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y es que Naruto recientemente había adquirido un gusto por ser un encimoso, manoseador, oportunista y por más que trataba de disimular sus acosos no siempre era posible…

-Maldito hentai…- murmuró chirreando los dientes recordando la justificación de Naruto "No se que tienes Sasu-chan que te vez mas follable cada día"

Momentos después… ridículamente ahí estaba, haciendo pis sobre la estúpida tableta. Salió del baño con la muestra en la mano y malhumorado se la entregó a la chica que brincaba feliz de contenta.

Ambos se sentaron a esperar a la orilla de la cama de la pelirosa a que los químicos reaccionaron, cuando fue la hora…

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- farfulló Sasuke de espaldas desde la puerta esperando la señal de aprobación de su compañera, pero los instantes pasaban y la chica no decía ni una palabra. Extrañado de que hacía unos momentos no les podía cerrar la boca volteó a ver a la chica.

Tenía la boca abierta y boqueaba como pescado intentando nefastamente decir algo.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- fue la brusca llamada de atención del cansado azabache hacia la pelirosa que seguía igual de impávida por lo que desesperado se acercó hasta ella.

-Sa…suke…- murmuró débilmente la joven- es… tas, estás…- no podía dejar de tartamudear

-¿Qué pasa?- alzó la voz imponente, la situación le exasperaba.

-Estás embarazado…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

No lo creería, esa cosa resultó ser una reverenda porquería y demandaría a la compañía por vender cosas defectuosas, ¡un hombre premiado!

El Uchiha se dirigía a su casa sumamente molesto y desconcertado, para el colmo de males la chica había hecho el suyo y había salido limpia… habían vuelto a revisar el instructivo anexo para asegurarse de haberlo hecho bien y de que estuvieran interpretándolo bien…

Al final Sakura hecha un manojo de nervios y totalmente extrañada había terminado por decidir que mejor se haría un análisis de sangre al día siguiente después de su ronda en el hospital…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Estábamos entrenando cuando se desmayó…-

Respondía el preocupado kitsune dejando a un azabache inconciente en una camilla para que le atendiera Shizune

-Ni siquiera teníamos más de diez minutos de haber iniciado el combate.

La hokage miró extrañada al cuerpo que yacía en la camilla, el azabache se veía diferente

-¿Ha subido de peso?

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente haciendo que muchísimas gotitas de sudor resbalaran por su rostro.

-No se lo digas ba-chan… cuando se lo dije me mandó a dormir al sillón por una semana, si se lo recuerdas es seguro que lo haga otra vez…

La remota imagen que se formó en su cabeza de posibilidad de dormir otra semana en el sillón le destrozaba.

La apostadora sonrió burlonamente. Era graciosa la relación de esos dos, ella y Shizune sabían lo que se traían así que no había problema, era su rubio adorado y tenía que aceptarlo.

-Naruto, regresa a casa- le dijo en tono conciliador- seguro fue una insolación, falta de descanso o que se ha estado alimentando mal, en cuanto despierte le daremos de alta…

-Pero Oba-chan!- reclamaba el rubio siendo empujado fuera del consultorio- segura que estará bien? Es que ha estado muy raro

La vieja detuvo el forcejeo de inmediato.

-¿Cómo raro?

-Tiene nauseas, mareos y se le antojan cosas raras… el otro día comió ramen!

-Estará bien Naruto, ahora ¡Fuera!

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de empujar al chico y cerrar la puerta.

-Shizune, quiero que le practiques unos análisis.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

¿Cómo rayos había sucedido? Ni la vieja alcohólica lo sabía y los estímulos que recibía le estaban haciendo cambiar de conclusión.

-¡Ah!- gimió fuertemente una vez más, perdiendo el aliento, que bien se sentía aquello.

-Si, así…- su voz dulcificada y sus jadeos entrecortados implorando por más eran en extremo sugerentes.

-Sas…suke… voy a llegar.

Ninguno de los dos aguantaría más. Sudados, jadeando el nombre del otro con la excitación al tope, frotando sus cuerpos cadenciosamente llegaron al clímax. Podía sentir la semilla del rubio resbalando desde su interior hasta escurrir entre sus piernas mientras Naruto salía cuidadosamente para no lastimarle.

Después de aquel encuentro la conclusión dictaminaba que el único culpable era él mismo y que muy posiblemente tenía que ver con su desmedido gusto por que Naruto lo follara. Pero… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se negaría a sentir el placer del orgasmo con la persona que amaba demostrándose su gran sentimiento? Nadie.

Y ahora estaba ahí bajó el fornido y torneado cuerpo tostado de Naruto, suspirando fatigando, recuperando con dificultad el ritmo de su respiración, perdida del reciente encuentro por que el rubio le robaba el oxígeno por medio de sus besos.

¿Cómo le diría que él estaba… embarazado?

No tenía idea y la pasión cegándole no le ayudaba… el rubio al parecer no se conformaría con un sólo round esa noche, pobre… lo había privado del sexo durante mucho tiempo.

Unas semanas no le matarían, cierto.

-Sasu, ¿No quieres repetirlo?- le susurró el zorrito con un tono sugerente cargado de lujuria cerca de su oído, incitándole antes de empezar a lamer y mordisquear su pálido cuello y acariciar su pecho.

-Na… Naruto…-

Apresado ahí abajo se encontraba indefenso, totalmente expuesto a las garras del zorrito, gimiendo su nombre a placer sin querer interrumpir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Los análisis de la Hokage habían confirmado que los rumores que había escuchado Sakura eran falsos. Encinta, de unos dos meses al parecer… y todos los síntomas se habían hecho presentes, sensibilidad, mareos, antojos y recientemente un gran apetito sexual, estar embarazado era muy problemático.

-¡Ah! Dobe!...- gimió fuertemente cuando el rubio encajó sus dientes en su extra sensible piel producto de su problema. Estúpido Naruto el tenía la culpa de todo eso… él no tendría esos malestares si Naruto no se lo quisiera coger cada dos por tres, así que pensándolo bien…el muy torpe no se había dado cuenta de nada aún y a excepción de Sakura nadie sabría quien era el padre ¿Y si no se lo decía? ¿Cuánto podría tardar en darse cuenta?

-¿Te gusta?- preguntaba con voz ronca Naruto descendiendo sensual y atrevidamente para toparse con el flácido miembro de su pareja.

Sasuke asintió con un suspiro al sentir como era aprisionado entre la mano del rubio.

-¿No quieres jugar Sasu-chan?- fue la candida invitación de Naruto que subía y bajaba por toda su longitud tortuosamente despacio.

¿Jugar? Buena idea, eso es lo que haría

¿Quién decía que no se puede pensar bien mientras se disfruta de un buen sexo? Quien lo dijera estaba equivocado. Sería su venganza contra el rubio por dejarle en ese estado.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

_**Les gustó? **_

_**Sasuke no es el único que tiene malestares, SasuNaru o NaruSasu?? m- preg si o no? **_

_**Ustedes deciden la segunda parte.**_

_**Deja un review no cuesta, es rápido y hacen feliz a esta autora para que continúe pronto.**_

_**Au revoir.**_


	2. mensaje

Convivir con Naruto nunca había sido sencillo, Sasuke era la persona más orgullosa, seria, ególatra, prepotente y con menos paciencia que había conocido en sus veintitrés años de vida, mientras que el rubio por más que pasaran los años seguía siendo un e

_Ganador indiscutible…. NaruSasu!! Aunque creo que se llevarán un linda sorpresita al final… Espero que este cap también sea de su agrado, y muchas gracias por los reviews fueron un enorme apoyo para terminar esto, que se diviertan._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Convivir con Naruto nunca había sido sencillo, Sasuke era la persona más orgullosa, seria, ególatra, prepotente y con menos paciencia que había conocido en sus veintitrés años de vida, mientras que el rubio por más que pasaran los años seguía siendo un escandaloso, alborotado, impulsivo y vanidoso ninja.

Su convivencia nunca sería la de una pareja normal, entre ellos nunca faltarían las discusiones… pero después de todo, a pesar de ser muy opuestos esas habían sido las características que les habían atraído uno del otro, y si bien soportarle y sobre llevar las cosas tenía su mañana, la vida al lado del rubio tenía algo en particular… Naruto siempre era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente lo cual además de mantenerle entretenido… le divertida, sobre todo la parte de volverle loco.

-¿Sa…Sasuke, estas bi bien?-

Tragó duro al encontrar al Uchiha peleando en medio de la sala, con un par de agujas en mano, persiguiendo a una bola de estambre enorme como vil gato… quedándose completamente inmóvil debajo del marco de la puerta.

-¡Ven aquí estúpida madeja!- gritaba colérico el azabache empuñando las dichosas agujas. "Estúpida Sakura, no había mencionado que aquello fuera tan difícil."

La idea inicial era darle la noticia al Uzumaki con una sutil insinuación al encontrarle tejiendo "chambritas", ya una vez enterado sería libre de hacerle sufrir y pagar, pero la maligna bola de estambre estaba en su contra y al parecer no dejaría domarse…

Naruto quería mucho a Sasuke, bueno, querer era decir poco, y encontrarlo retozando enredado en una mega madeja de estambre le hizo sentir… Ternura? Desconcierto? Miedo?, se puede decir que fue un poco de todo eso al mismo tiempo.

-¡Deja de estar viendo y sácame de aquí dobe!- le gritó un muy frustrado Uchiha viendo como sus planes se habían arruinado.

-Si-ttebayo…- reaccionando oportunamente se acercó hasta su pareja que había quedado completamente enredada.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Bien, el plan número uno no había dado buen resultado del todo, no le había podido decir a Naruto la noticia y el muy despistado lo tomo como una excentricidad del más del moreno o que por fin había enloquecido, ¿la parte "buena"? A Naruto el cuadro del teme enmarañado los había llevado a una velada muy… productiva.

Y revelarle "oportunamente" la primicia durante plena sesión hubiera arruinado el momento. Así que lo había pospuesto.

Ahora estaba en casa de Sakura tomando el té… la chica fue la primera en saber la noticia, claro después de Tsunade, Shizune y él… Y la joven apoyaba la idea de no dársela de lleno al alborotado rubio, no sabía que estragos podría llegar a causar en el poseedor del kiuubi, y por otra parte…hacerle sufrir un poco era algo… sencillamente tentador…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun?-

Preguntó con un muy leve toque de preocupación en su voz, viendo la pacífica expresión del azabache degustando su bebida.

-Si- respondió secamente- el té ha calmado las nauseas.

-¿Tsunade-sama no te ha dado ningún medicamento?

Sasuke volvió a darle un trago al vaso y negó silenciosamente.

-Jamás ha visto un caso como este, no quiere que vaya a hacerle daño a la criatura.

-¿Y como vas con… Naruto? ¿Logró adivinar algo?-

La intriga mataba a la chica, después de todo ella había sido la de la idea…

-No… - sentenció Sasuke, ¿desilusionado?- es un dobe.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ningún plan interesante se les había ocurrido durante su pequeña reunión, pero por ahora no era necesario, su venganza estaba actuando por ella misma, sigilosa, sin su consentimiento, como su tuviese vida propia y sobre todo sin que él se diera cuenta de los efectos…

-¿¡Qué quieres qué!?- gritó escandalizado Naruto estando parados fuera de una pastelería.

-Una madeline au truffe, una trufa, cho co la te- terminó deletreando burlándose del rubio que definitivamente no entendía de que le estaban hablando, se notaba por la ceja levantada y la cara de desconcierto que tenía.

-Ah… olvídalo- exhaló con desánimo el moreno, retomando el paso camino al puente donde se reunían, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Naruto se quedó contemplando una vez más la tienda y fue entonces que vio el poster promocional que seguramente había visto Sasuke con una bolita de chocolate… entró al lugar y se acercó a la barra a ordenar una de esas cosas.

-¡Do… do… doscientos cincuenta dólares! – estaba petrificado asimilando la situación, el tendero estaba muy molesto por semejante escándalo, pero un cliente es un cliente…

-Si señor, y necesita ordenarlo con tres semanas de anticipación.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-¡Por última vez Uchiha! ¿Quién es el padre?-

Tsunade estaba colérica a punto de saltarle encima y zarandearle hasta que confesara, pero estaba lejos de hacerlo. El mocoso colmaba su paciencia, con lo buena persona que era… de cierta forma estaba feliz de que Sasuke protegiera la identidad del rubio, él que iba saber que ella estaba al tanto de su relación, pero quería que el mismo Sasuke la desmintiera de que no se había acostado con nadie más.

Por su lado el moreno impasible, y por dentro atacado de la risa, tenía la pierna y los brazos cruzados, sentado cómodamente en el consultorio privado, esa vieja más que intimidarlo lo estaba divirtiendo, de su boca no saldría ni una palabra, no confiaba en ella. Ya se la imaginaba si se lo decía, en una de sus tantas borracheras encendiendo por accidente el altavoz y confesando el secreto que tan recelosos habían cuidado Naruto, él y Sakura a toda la aldea.

Satisfecho estaba con saber que el desarrollo de la nueva vida dentro de él iba en perfectas condiciones, era a lo único que había ido y pues además de todo Tsunade le había dado incapacidad para que se cuidase y no tuviera complicaciones, por esa razón decía querer saber el nombre del padre, para decirle al tipo que es lo que tenía que hacer… que se lo dijera a él, ya más tarde se encargaría de hacérselo saber al responsable.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Segundo intento, a estas alturas ya había olvidado su absurda venganza contra su pareja, desde que había descubierto el milagroso té no se había sentido mal, los antojos le eran indiferentes… y saber que dentro de él tenía al futuro descendiente del clan Uchiha (y también en parte de que era de Naruto) le hacía sentir dichoso.

Bien, le estaba esperando hacía un rato. Se habían separado mientras Naruto iba a una misión y el regresaba a casa a descansar y rematarse un montón de dangos.

Le tenía preparada una sorpresa a Naruto, había tardado toda la tarde en llegar a esa decisión, y estaba esperando por él pero el sueño era más poderoso así que dejó el paquete junto al vaso de leche vacío y se fue a acostar, mañana le diría.

El rubio llegó entrada la noche, tropezándose con sus propios pies de lo agotado que estaba, pasó a la cocina a buscar cualquier cosa que no necesitara masticarse mucho y ahí se topó con el vaso sucio de Sasuke, se acercó a levantarlo y junto se encontró con una caja y una revista de bebés…

-predictor…- leyó bajito el letrero de la caja, estaba mal cerrada así que la abrió para ver que tenía, sacando una pequeña tableta.

Más o menos leyó lo que decía y se fue a dormir olvidándose de su cena.

A la mañana siguiente ambos desayunaban tranquilamente, a Sasuke le había parecido extraño que cuando bajó no encontrara su encargo pero pensó que tal vez lo había subido a su cuarto y no se acordaba por lo adormilado.

-¿Vino ayer Sakura-chan?- preguntó de pronto el rubio, a lo cual Sasuke contestó como si nada.

-Si, que tiene.

-Es que creo que olvidó algunas cosas- sonreía tontamente rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué cosas?- esta vez el azabache no pudo ocultar su interés.

-Una prueba de embarazo positiva y una revista de bebés…

En ese momento el azabache casi se ahogaba con su desayuno. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, ¿Por qué ahora que no estaba hecho a la idea?

-Eh… Si… Vendrá por ellos más tarde… - trató como pudo de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero Naruto sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Tendremos que felicitarla.

Sus neuronas no conectaban y mucho trabajo le costó relacionar la idea de que el rubio pensaba que la embarazada era ella.

-Si, felicitarla-repitió de manera automática- ¡Digo no! La prueba es de…-"piensa Sasuke, piensa"- es del hospital, si, de una de sus prácticas!

El rubio se alzó de hombros y se despidió de Sasuke iría a ver a Kakashi

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Dos días después…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sasuke generalmente podía contener su ira, o al menos hacer un intento, tratándose de Naruto, pero esa tarde cuando estando en espera de Kakashi en el puente Sakura y Sai se habían desaparecido por ahí y Kakashi no tenía hora de aparecer fue el colmo.

Naruto le había apresado contra un árbol impidiéndole moverse.

-Sasu…- susurró suavemente con su tibio aliento chocando sobre el pálido cuello del azabache - ¿No te gustaría hacerlo aquí…?

-No, Naruto suéltame- dijo seriamente, rígido, permaneciendo en la misma posición como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Que aguafiestas eres Sasu- volvía a insistir Naruto, pero es que el tenue rosado que adquirían las mejillas de su pareja demostraba lo contrario de lo que pedía. Se adueñó de ese pálido y largo cuello en un húmedo beso que hizo que el azabache suspirara.

-Aquí no.- demandó autoritario con la poca cordura que tenía bajo el efecto de las caricias del rubio.

Desgraciadamente el Uzumaki hizo caso omiso ante aquella exigencia haciendo más profundo aquel beso, encajando un poco sus dientes en esa suave y belicosa criatura mientras sus inquietas manos se abrían paso entre la playera de exagerado tamaño del moreno.

-¡Deja de manosearme desgraciado hentai!–espetó colérico el Uchiha justo antes de empujarle y escapar de ahí dejando al lento rubio impresionado ante sus propias acciones, estuvo a punto de violar a su novio en pleno parque y acababa de reaccionar.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-A partir de hoy dormirás una sola noche a la semana en mi habitación.

¿Y eso que significaba? Abstinencia. Era su castigo por haberse propasado durante la tarde. No pensó que Sasuke fuera a ser tan duro con él.

Parados en la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, el cuerpo de este último le impedía el paso al rubio que abrazaba la almohada y la cobija en sus brazos, ambos en pijama.

-No, Sasuke, no me hagas esto, me portaré bieeenn…- lloriqueaba tirado de rodillas abrazado a la cintura del moreno que no dejaba de mostrarse serio, sobándose la sienes con la mano.

-No es no, hasta mañana.-

Dictaminó como última sentencia zafándose del agarre del dramático rubio y cerrando la puerta. Una vez libre suspiró. No es que no quisiera dormir con Naruto, y no es que no le agradaran los repentinos arrumacos que le daba, pero… a últimas fechas se estaba sintiendo incómodo con su cuerpo… una ligera curva estaba apareciendo en la parte de su abdomen bajo… y aunque verla le hacía sentir extrañamente feliz no quería que el rubio supiera aún, no estaba preparado.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Las nauseas iban y venían sin ningún patrón, se rompía la cabeza enumerando las cosas que había comido durante el día tratando de averiguar que de todo era lo que le provocaba tal malestar pero siempre resultaban ser cosas diferentes. Para su gran desgracia Sasuke había llegado en mal momento y lo había encontrado en el baño vaciando su estómago.

-¿Qué fue lo que comiste?-

Preguntó el preocupado azabache una vez que Naruto había salido del baño, le había ayudado a recostarse en la cama y estaba verificando si tenía fiebre o algo así.

-Nada…

Respondió el Uzumaki con cierto tono dubitativo, desganado y sin fuerzas.

-Tienes que haber comido algo, son casi las seis de la tarde.-le reprendió de inmediato.

-Estaba deprisa en la mañana, como siempre desayuné ramen.

La cabeza le dolía espantosamente, veía puntos de colores por todos lados y aunque estaba seguro de que todo lo que había comido había quedado en el baño esa desagradable sensación y el estómago revuelto seguían ahí.

Se sentía tan mal que no pudo darse cuenta de cuando en el rostro de Sasuke se formó una media sonrisa, una de esas altaneras en las que era experto.

Alegando a la debilidad del enfermo reclamó su oportunidad para ser el activo de la relación.

Si, ya podía visualizarlo, un Naruto sudado… exigiéndole "más Sasue, más!!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

El malestar había cedido durante el resto del día, y para fortuna del rubio como consuelo el moreno le dejó pasar la noche a su lado, ahora el sol pintaba claro en el horizonte alumbrando la amplia habitación donde dormían placidamente, el primero en abrir los ojos, por supuesto, fue Sasuke.

-mñenos diaaaas- murmuró aún adormilado bostezando.

El rubio seguía acostado aunque por el rápido movimiento debajo de sus párpados se notaba que no por mucho.

-Cinco minutos más…- rogaba.

-Levántate ya, dobe, ¿No quieres desayunar?

Y como si aquella palabra hubiera sido mágica el rubio se levantó cual resorte y empezó a cantalear.

-¡Ramen! ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen!

A Sasuke aquella idea simplemente no le pareció, raro era el día que no se levantaba devolviendo la cena como para arruinar su estabilidad gástrica, era muy temprano y entonces fue como se le ocurrió la perfecta idea para deshacerse de ese platillo durante un laargo tiempo.

-No, usuratonkachi, no habrá más ramen para ti.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sasuke luchaba con todo por ocultar su maliciosa sonrisa ante la impresión del rubio.

-Como oíste, ayer estuviste enfermo por comer eso.

Como loco poseso y apunto de perder la mandíbula por lo abierta que la tenía Naruto empezó a pellizcarse el brazo esperando despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, pero por desgracia ya estaba en la realidad.

El azabache se levantó como si nada, desperezándose igual que todas las mañanas y se metió a bañar. Cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto pudo escuchar (y más de la mitad de konoha igual) el lastimero grito de Naruto

-¡Mi raaaaaaaaaaamen!

Pero le tomó poca importancia… Saldrían a desayunar, se le antojaba un guisado de res.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Bien, este sería el tercer intento de hacer que Naruto se diera cuenta de su estado, era bastante más obvio y después de este lo único que le quedaba era gritárselo en la cara.

Tomó aire. Descaradamente cuando iba de regreso a casa esa tarde se quedó parado frente a un gran aparador, en el se exhibían toda clase de artículos para bebés, desde ropitas diminutas, pasando por juguetes varios, hasta carriolas y cunas.

Naruto al notar la ausencia de su compañero volteó a buscarlo por todos lados, encontrándole una calle atrás embobado con "algo". Regresó sobre sus pasos para ver que era lo que había captado la atención del azabache, quedando completamente extrañado.

-¿No… no son lindos?- preguntó un inusual Sasuke, cohibido y titubeante.

Naruto echó un vistazo en general, los juguetes eran ¿lindos? Él hubiera dicho divertidos… las cunas y lo demás… pues no estaba mal… o eso suponía, nunca antes le había interesado ese tipo de cosas jamás en su vida.

-Eh… si-

Sabiendo leer la obtusa respuesta de su pareja Sasuke aclaró.

-Me refiero a los bebés, dobe.

-Si, también lo son… -respondía instantáneamente- pero… aquí no hay ninguno…-dijo confundido.

-Te equivocas… deberías poner más atención

Agudizó la visa volviendo a mirar esta vez con más detalle para encontrar al dichoso niño pero nada.

-No Sasu, no veo ninguno… -se puso justamente detrás del moreno para tener su misma perspectiva y paso poder abrazarle un poco.

-Oi, Naruto… –Sasuke de pronto se había puesto completamente rojo aunque conservaba su porte de superioridad – ¿No te gustaría tener hijos?

Por estar atrás el azabache no pudo notar como el rostro de Naruto se ensombreció con aquella cuestión, los minutos pasaron y un incómodo y tenso silencio se había formado. Con el rostro cubierto por sus cabellos miraba desganado el suelo como lo más interesante que hubiera.

-No- respondió finalmente.

Sasuke sintió aquello como un frío cubetazo de agua en invierno, como si algo se hubiera roto de repente y le entraron unas odiosas ganas de llorar que apenas pudo contener. No esperaba aquello.

-No me gustan los niños, necesitan de muchos cuidados y siempre están llorando y nunca sabes por qué…- terminó por comentar justificando su respuesta.

Sasuke no sabía como reaccionar… estaba enojado y triste… pero su cuerpo no se movía.

-Usuratonkachi- apenas soltó, bufando aparentemente molesto. Quitándose de encima los brazos de su pareja y retomando su camino inicial a su mansión.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Aquella inesperada objeción fue un duro golpe para el azabache, tenía tres días evitando a Naruto con cualquier pretexto que se le ocurría y cuando las excusas escasearon decidió hablar con Tsunade.

-Quiero salir de la aldea por unos días, necesito pensar las cosas…

La vieja alcohólica no era tonta, se había dado cuenta que algo había sucedido entre esos dos desde que ambos deambulaban por la aldea como zombis. Curiosa y por la salud de próximo padre aceptó encubrirle dándole una supuesta misión.

Ni tardo ni perezoso ese mismo día Sasuke salió de la aldea sin despedirse de Naruto.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-¡¿Cómo qué aún no le ha dicho nada a Naruto?!

Tsunade había citado a Sakura en su despacho, la situación próxima a manejarse era un tema complejo y delicado, ella como autoridad máxima de la aldea podía imponer leyes y obligar a los ciudadanos a cumplirlas pero de ahí a que realmente hubiera un cambio había un largo trecho.

La ley que aceptaba las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo había sido aceptada… pero faltaba ver como reaccionarían las personas.

-Y se ha ido así, ¿cómo si nada?-

Una histérica rubia mal contenía su rabia contra ese par de tontos.

-Si, tuvieron una pelea… Naruto al parecer nunca pensó en tener bebés desde que está con Sasuke… y le ha dicho que no quiere hijos…

Repentinamente el enojo de la apostadora desapareció. Empezaba a comprender la situación, pobre Sasuke, debía estar pasando un mal trago y peor aún lo había dejado ir solo.

-Naruto ama a los niños, ¡él es un niño!- espetó la rubia intrigada.

-Naruto mencionó alguna vez que el sólo querría tener hijos con la persona que ama… y Sasuke es un hombre se supone que no puede tenerlos… como siempre ha deber confundido las cosas…

La pelirosa suspiró.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Naruto estaba muy triste, Sasuke se estaba volviendo a distanciar y no sabía que hacer… lo peor es que ahora ni siquiera sabía donde estaba…

Tendría que pedir un consejo, ¿Pero a quién? Las únicas personas que sabían a cerca de su relación eran Tsunade y Shizune…

"Supongo que no hay de otra"

Pensó mientras cambiaba la dirección de sus pasos al hospital de la hoja donde seguramente encontraría a esas mujeres.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Una semana en la pequeña granja bajo el oiroke le habían dado suficiente tiempo para pensar y aclarar la maraña de sentimientos que albergaba, estaba decidido… le diría a Naruto, esta vez sin rodeos, que sería padre… fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, y si eso terminaba con su relación significaba que tal vez no había habido tanto amor como ellos habían creído. El se quedaría con el pequeño y cuidaría de él por ambos.

Con esa determinación había emprendido su retorno a la villa.

Y ahora que estaba camino al despacho de la hokage no había flaqueado ni un instante… hasta que le interceptaron a medio camino.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar…- un atípico rubio se había plantado frente a él, completamente serio impidiéndole continuar su trayecto.

-Ahora no, dobe, tengo que con la quinta.- trató de sonar frío y distante pero su intento fue inútil.

-Ya le he mandado un kage bunshin para avisarle, es algo… muy importante.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante?- preguntó enfadado… no sabía por que pero le había molestado que el rubio le diera tanta importancia a algo que no fuera él.

-No puedo decirlo aquí…- y sin consideración de azabache lo cargó en sus brazos y empezó a saltar en dirección al barrio Uchiha.

-¡Ten cuidado!- gritaba asustado Sasuke, no quería que Naruto tocase se abultado vientre de tres meses.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Ya estamos aquí, dime ahora que quieres…- estaba cabreado por la manera tan descuidada en que le había traído, si le pasaba algo a su pequeño lo mataría.

Naruto apenado le hizo una señal para que entraran a la cocina, obediente se dirigió hasta el lugar.

Sobre la mesa había varios platos con trufas en ellos.

-Esto… será mejor que te sientes, son para ti.

La boca se le hacía agua nada más con el olor que impregnaba la habitación a penetrante y delicioso chocolate. Se sentó y con su acostumbrada impasibilidad empezó a degustar los deliciosos dulces.

Naruto tomó asiento frente a él y también tomó una de las bolitas.

-¿Esto es lo que tenías que decirme?- preguntó Sasuke atento al rostro de su pareja que extrañamente estaba muy serio.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y tomó una enorme bocanada de oxígeno.

-Sasuke, estoy embarazado…

El azabache dejó caer la bolita de chocolate que tenía en la mano de la impresión. Con la boca ligeramente abierta pestañeaba incrédulo.

-Lo sé, es extraño, Tsunade-obachan está investigando… pero… bla bla bla bla…

Sasuke no cabía en su asombro, veía moverse la boca del rubio pero no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que le decía.

-Se que ya no quieres estar conmigo y si no te quieres hacer cargo del bebé lo comprenderé.

Esa frase si que la había entendido, su rubio decía que ya no le quería… y y y que estaba embarazado!

Naruto hizo un ademán de levantarse, haciendo reaccionar al confundido moreno.

-Oi, ¡Naruto! ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que piensas!

El rubio detuvo sus movimientos y en su semblante se denotaba la tristeza.

-Es que… es que… es que…- no podía dejar de tartamudear, era ahora o nunca… si él estaba en su mismo estado tenía que entenderle.

-¿Tú que Sasuke?- preguntó lúgubremente.

-Yo también…- no pudo completar la frase, un rojo muy vivo se había apoderado por completo de su rostro signo de la evidente pena que se había apoderado de él.

La expresión de Naruto cambió, ahora era una de inquisición. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba sentado el azabache y se puso en junglillas para ver mejor el rostro oculto entre los largos flequillos negros. Sasuke balbuceaba algo, demasiado bajo para ser entendible.

-¿Sasuke?

-Entonces… tú… si quieres, ¿si quieres se papá?

El rubio no respondió, Sasuke actuaba muy raro, le estaba preocupando…

-Yo… estoy… estoy… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, Naruto.

Naruto sonrió despreocupado y alegremente, y luego… cayó de espaldas inconciente…

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Despertaste…-

Una voz muy familiar le llamaba, su cabeza punzaba y se sentía mareado, todo era de un blanco deslumbrante.

Cuando había acudido por consejo con la vieja esta se había negado a ayudarle, fue hasta después de cuatro días de insistencia en que terminó cediendo a darle un pequeño empujoncito… y aunque la muy desgraciada no quiso decirle que le pasaba a Sasuke y por que actuaba tan raro le dijo que una vez que hiciera caso a su consejo el propio azabache le soltaría la verdad, no esperó que la verdad fuera tan… extraordinaria.

-Ya dejé de soñar…?- preguntaba inocentemente, fijando su mirada en el azabache sentado a su lado.

-Depende, ¿Qué estabas soñando?- le respondió rápidamente divertido con las caras que ponía.

-Que tú ya no me querías y que luego Tsunade-obachan me decía que te dijera que estaba embarazado y luego tu me decías que tu eras el embarazado y luego muchas botitas, pañales y biberones y tu gritándome que le diera de comer al bebé…

Sasuke que le miraba enternecido, ¿de verdad la noticia había sido tan consternadota para el rubio?

-Naruto, estoy embarazado- tomó la mano conectada al suero del rubio y la llevó hasta su abultado abdomen.

-¿Dónde están los tazones gigantes de ramen-ttebayo?- preguntó incrédulo, todo debía ser un sueño.-Sasuke, los hombres no tienen bebés…

-Lo mismo te digo dobe, no estás soñando… ¿Tanto no quieres tener hijos?

Preguntó dolido de que Naruto le rechazara. Lentamente el rubio se desplazó de su posición y giró su cuerpo para abrazar por la cintura a su pareja, a esa altura quedaba perfectamente frente al vientre de Sasuke.

-No, pero no quiero tener hijos que no sean tuyos… dime que no estoy soñando…-

Sasuke estaba totalmente conmovido… ahora entendía la respuesta de su pareja… y el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar... él que iba a saber…

-No, dobe, no estás soñando.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Regresaban juntos a su casa por la noche después de que dieran de alta al rubio, sólo había sido la conmoción del momento.

Estaban cansados pero muy felices, dos maravillas que celebrar, la primera, como regalo de parte de la godaime por el próximo nacimiento la ley que les permitía ser pareja… las miradas de repudio, malvadas y de odio por parte de los otros les terminaban importando un cacahuate mientras pudieran estar juntos. Y la segunda saber que pronto formarían una familia… ¿Qué mayor alegría podían tener?

No habían cesado de besarse durante todo el trayecto, mucho menos de estar tomados de la mano y abrazarse hasta que llegaron a casa, precisamente a la cocina, donde Sasuke cayó en la tentación de esos exquisitos chocolates.

-Quiero más de estos- amenazó el azabache a su nerviosa pareja una vez que hubo devorado todos- o si no tu hijo saldrá con cara de trufa.

-Ehh… si…- respondió nervioso- mientras subían las escaleras, ahora que ya lo sabía todo volverían a dormir en la misma habitación.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sasuke se levantaba tarde, había sido la mejor noche que había pasado en mucho tiempo, y no solo se refería a la parte lujuriosa… se sentía muy feliz y tranquilo. Buscó el cuerpo de su amante a su lado para apresarlo y usarle de almohada para dormir un rato más pero no lo encontró.

En el buró junto a la enorme cama había un vaso de leche y una pequeña nota con los garabatos poco legibles de Naruto.

-Tengo que ir de misión, regresaré lo más pronto que pueda, los amo.

Leyó en voz alta sintiendo una rica sensación confortante dentro de su pecho.

Se quedó acostado un rato más pensando en su bebé y cuando se le dio la gana se levantó a darse un baño. Se cambió de ropa y bajó a la cocina por algo de comer estaba muy hambriento, revisó en las alacenas y el refrigerador pero no encontró nada que le llamara la atención o la de su bebé, sería mejor salir a buscar algo… y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se percató de unas cajas aventadas en el bote de basura.

"La madeline au trouffe" "importé de la France" leyó en la caja, Sasuke no era un dobe como Naruto, y por más sabía que era lo que eso significaba… empezó a sacar las cajitas y a contarlas, en total eran cinco cajas con cuatro trufas cada una… cinco por cuatro veinte por doscientos cincuenta…

Oh, oh… pobre ranita de Naruto… algo no le había cuadrado en la mañana cuando el dobe se había levantado antes de que él a trabajar…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Iban por el sexto mes, y lo que más se escuchaba dentro de la mansión Uchiha eran las ordenes de azabache a un ajetreado Naruto que literalmente se dividía para poder cumplir con todas sus tareas.

"Limpia esto, ordena aquello, quiero esto, se me antoja tal, prepara tal, lava la ropa, acomoda todo en sus cajones, ¡largo! No tengo ganas ahora" eran las más frecuentes por el día ya que por la noche los gemidos estaban al por mayor en vez de ocupar la boca para quejarse.

Pobre Naruto, media aldea lo compadecía… con el carácter del Uchiha y las hormonas del embarazo era una completa tortura estar en sus zapatos, pero sólo sería por nueve meses ¿Verdad?

Eso esperaba por que Sasuke con alevosía y ventaja se aprovechaba de su estado para tener a su sirviente personal…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Un mes después

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Aniki- gruñía un Sasuke verdaderamente harto- ¡deja de llamar! Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pero es que Dei-Dei no me quiere- lloraba a lágrima tendida Itachi al otro lado de la línea.

¿Quien lo iba a decir? Un curioso detalle, "regalo" de la línea sanguínea del Clan Uchiha es que la mayoría de sus varones eran fértiles… ¿Pero quién se iba a fijar en esa clase de detalles? Sobre todo cuando era raro que se diera una relación entre hombres, bueno eso había sido en otros tiempos…

-¡No no te quiere, podrías colgar ahora y no volver a marcar!- gritó ya fuera de sus cabales, es que su hermano tenía toda la mañana marcando y si le colgaba volvía a llamar sólo para decir, corrijo, para lloriquear lo mismo.

Si, eso lo supieron cuando Itachi regresó con su pareja con los extraños síntomas de una intoxicación estomacal…

-¡Eres muy cruel ototou baka!- lloraba aún más fuerte- ¡ojala Naru-chan te deje!

Y con esos terribles y vengativos deseos terminó la llamada. Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que se sentía estar encinta… por suerte ya iba de salida, un mes más y sus hormonas volverían a la normalidad, aunque extrañaría las películas rosas, a su cobijita, al helado de fresa y las trufas de chocolate… aunque claro, siempre estaba la opción de "sobornar" durante las noches movidas a Naruto para hacer su santa voluntad.

"a ver que se siente Aniki" pensaba burlonamente Sasuke, volviéndose a recostar.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

En otra habitación, con plumero en mano y delantal anaranjado…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Tranquilo Dei-chan, ten paciencia… lo sé por experiencia, te faltan siete meses, a mi sólo dos.- decía orgullosamente sacudiendo las estanterías mientras hablaba.

-¿Pero, y si no se les pasa?- preguntaba totalmente preocupado, hasta donde fuera que estaba se escuchaban los sollozos de Itachi diciendo que Dei-Dei ya no le quería por que estaba gordo.

-Tiene que pasárseles, mi pobre gama-chan (su monedero de ranita) está más flaca cada día…

-Buaaaa, no quiero volver a ser el seme…- ahora el que lloriqueaba era Deidara haciendo que resbalase un gotita de la frente de Naruto.

-Sólo dale lo que quiere y verás que se calma…- trataba de animarle Naruto terminando de sacudir abriendo la puerta para pasar a limpiar otra habitación cuando se encontró con un estreñido Sasuke cruzado de brazos y con una expresión no muy amigable.

-Así que me darás lo que quiera?... – preguntó amenazante y enfadado.

-Upsss… Después hablamos Dei-chan…-terminó con la llamada enfrentándose a un Sasuke muy cabreado.

-No… no era nada mi amor…- el rubio tragó duro… un fuerte castigo le esperaba…

-¡Amor ni que nada! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero que hables con ese güero desabrido!- los celos de un Uchiha embarazado hacían su aparición.

-Pero es que, él sólo llamó para pedirme un consejo…- un temeroso y tembloroso Naruto trataba de defenderse.

-¿Un consejo para que? ¿Para embarazar Uchihas?

"No está loco, son las hormonas, son las hormonas" se repetía incansablemente conteniendo la carcajada que quería emerger, es que ese papel de "muñequita celosa" le quedaba a la perfección al azabache y cuando se enojaba le entraban unas enorme ganas de abrasarle y comérselo a besos… pero cuando lo había intentado El Uchiha casi lo castra…

-No, oo,oo respondió nervioso.

-Habla con mi hermano y consuélalo- mandó el azabache retirándose a la cocina a buscar un postrecito.- Estoy harto, lleva toda la mañana con lo mismo.

"Eso es lo que trataba de arreglar" Se dijo a si mismo el rubio viendo desaparecer a su pareja y suspirando…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Quien lo diría, gracias a Naruto y Sasuke la nueva ley se hizo famosa y muchas parejas salieron del closet… y una muy grata sorpresa les esperaba a varios de ellos al descubrir que los donceles proliferaban en la villa oculta de la hoja… y ahora gracias a su carácter Naruto se estaba ganando millones al ser el consejero de la aldea… siete meses al lado del Uchiha no tenían comparación con los "diminutos" problemas de las demás parejas.

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**¿Les gustó?**_

_**¿Me Merezco Un Review?**_

_**Pobrecito Naru, creo que le hice sufrir mucho, bueno, yo no… el Uchiha... en fin... no sé, en mi siguiente fic los voy a poner a los dos empanzonados... muajajajaja...En fin, muchas gracias por haber leído esto y espero que les haya sido divertido, al menos ameno. **_

_**Au revoir.**_


End file.
